Gatomon meets My Little Pony
by 1sonicdashrainbow
Summary: When Gatomon gets transported to Equestria and meets the mane six, will she return home, or be stuck in Equestria forever? (I'm putting Gaomon as a sub for the Gatomon)
1. New friend

Gatomon was tired and dazed. She could barely remember what had happened. She started to to hear a small voice. It seemed to be saying "Hey, are you okay? Please wake up." and something was also poking her. Her eyes opened slowly, but her vision was blurred. Gatomon then remembered what happened. She, Kari, Patamon, and T.K. were taking walk through the digi world, "It's such a nice day in the Digital World." commented Kari. "Yeah, it's nice when there's no evil Digimon jumping out and attacking you." Gatomon said. Patamon appeared and T.K. asked, "Any control spires Patamon?" Patamon answered, "Nope. This area is free of control spires." 'Good' Gatomon thought. She didn't want to meet with a Digimon that had a Dark Spiral or a Dark Ring. A bright light shined at that very moment. It blinded Kari, T.K., and Patamon, but not Gatomon. She felt the light pulling toward her. "Gatomon!" she heard Kari say, but payed no attention. "GATOMON!" but she still took no notice. She was then sucked in the light and it disappeared. She found herself in another world. "Good, you're awake. I thought you were dead. I-if somepony died at my hooves…" Gatomon began to hear her cry. She then heard a sniffle and hear her say, "Well, I'm glad you're not dead. By the way, I've never seen a cat like you before, what species of cat are you?" Gatomon's vision cleared up and she saw what was talking to her. A butter colored pony with a pink mane and tail, and on her hide were 3 pink butterflies.

"Well, the question is, who are you?" The pony jumped back in surprise. "I didn't know cats could talk!" Gatomon said, "Of course I can talk! I'm a Digimon!" But to Gatomon, the pony seemed confused. "Digi...mon?" Gatomon understood. This pony had no idea what a Digimon was. "Well, you still haven't given me your name. What is it?" Gatomon asked. "It's F-f-fluttershy."


	2. Meeting Pinkie

"Fluttershy, huh? I like that name." Gatomon complemented. "R-really?" Asked Fluttershy. "Yeah. By the way, what's that?" Gatomon said. She pointed to Fluttershy's hindquarters. "Oh, that. That's my cutie mark." Fluttershy answered. Gatomon became confused. What the heck was a cutie mark? Well, the only way she'd find out was to ask her. "What's a cutie mark?" "It's a mark that appears on our flanks when we realise our special talent." But now Gatomon was even more confused. What was Fluttershy's talent? Was it being a butterfly, or attracting butterflies to her? "But was does your cutie mark represent?"

"My cutie mark represents my talent for communicating and taking care of animals." Then Fluttershy put on a face like she was realising something, "I'm sorry!" Gatomon was surprised by this sudden action. "Why are you sorry?" Asked Gatomon. "Because I never asked your name and a good pony always asks another pony's name! I'm sorry!" Fluttershy wailed out loud so loud Gatomon swore everyone in the world heard her wails. "If I tell you my name will you stop crying?" "Y-y-yes." She answered. Gatomon told Fluttershy her name. "That's an interesting name." Fluttershy said, unaware of the ringing in Gatomon's ears. "Does everyone's name in your world have 'Mon' at the end of their name?" Gatomon nodded her head. "Do you want me to introduce you to my friends? I-i-if you don't mind." Fluttershy asked shyly. Gatomon didn't mind, "But won't the citizens think it's a bit weird that a cat standing on two legs walking through the town find it a bit strange?"

Gatomon said. Fluttershy thought for a moment. *Flashback sound* She thought to the times of Nightmare Moon, Twilight going crazy, Zecora, the Parasprite Swarm, Discord, Spike rampaging through Ponyville, the Changling Attack, King Sombra, And the spell Twilight casted that switched the cutie mark destinys *Ending flashback sound* "Mmm… no. But I think it will be safe if you ride in my saddlebags." Fluttershy offered. Gatomon gladly accepted because she said her feet were tired. Gatomon's weight weighed down Fluttershy, but tried to walk normally. "You're a bit heavy, Gatomon." Gatomon chuckled a bit at the comment. "Well, Kari says I eat too much fish." She and Fluttershy chuckled a bit, "Well, I think she's right, have you considered losing pounds, like…100?" She and Gatomon chuckled at her joke. "You know Gatomon, you're the only one I've not stuttered or cower away from."

Gatomon was curious which one of Fluttershy's friends they were going to, but she could smell sweets. She didn't want to ask her who they were going to, she wanted to find out for herself. "Were here, Gatomon. Sugar Cube Corner! This is where my friend Pinkie Pie lives." What's Sugar Cube Corner? Who was Pinkie Pie? Before she could ask, she guessed they were inside because of the overwhelming smell of cakes and other sweets. "Pinkie Pie? Are you here?" "SURPRISE!" Gatomon hear someone say. The next thing she knew was she was upside down, guessing Fluttershy fell down in 'surprise' **(A/N see what i did there?).** "Hey Flutters! Who is that?" And pointed at Gatomon. "Well, this is-" Pinkie interrupted her, "Wait, lemme guess. This is your new friend Gatomon, who came from another world because she was sucked up by a light while taking a walk through her world called the Digital World. *Squee*" Gatomon's mouth was wide open. How in the world did she know all that!?

"Don't worry, she's a bit crazy like that, but she's okay." Gatomon saw Pinkie's cutie mark, 3 balloons. "Hey Pinkie, what does your cutie mark mean?" Pinkie gladly told the story, even though she didn't ask. "And that's how Equestria was made!" 'Huh?' Gatomon thought. She thought Pinkie was telling her the story of how she got her cutie mark."Ok Pinkie, we got go, I want to show Gatomon one of our friends." Pinkie became excited. "Oooh! Can I come with you?" Gatomon answered, "Sure you can come, Pinkie. Maybe you can tell me who were going to next." Gatomon really wanted to know they were visiting next. "Nope, I made a Pinkie promise, 'Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!" As she said she 'Crossed her heart, flapped her hooves, and put her hoof in her eye'. "Ok let's go." Said Gatomon as they walked out of SCC. "Wait!" Gatomon and Fluttershy turned to look back at Pinkie. "What?" Asked Gatomon. "I haven't thrown you a party!" Gatomon tried to understand. "The party can wait, but it's okay." Now they were going to the next place.


	3. Meeting Applejack cereal and Marshmellow

Gatomon could hear Pinkie Pie bouncing to wherever they were they were going. "It's getting a bit stuffy is here,Fluttershy, can you let me out?" Gatomon said. "Sure, were really close anyways." Just at that moment her belly rumbled very loud. "And I think my belly isn't very stuffy." Gatomon giggled a little bit. "Well you'll be able to eat soon Gatomon," Gatomons belly rumbled, "Hm hm, and I think your belly agrees too." Fluttershy was right, because Gatomon could smell fruits, but couldn't tell, but could faintly smell apples. She then heard a southern accent, "Hey Flutters, Hey Pinkie, what y'alls doin' here? And who's that little critter?" The mystery pony pointed at her. Fluttershy answered, "Gatomon, Applejack. Applejack, Gatomon."

Gatomon saw Applejacks cutie mark, but decided not to ask. "Well, it's nice to meet you Applejack." Gatomon greeted, and held out her paw. Applejack shook it real hard, "Well, nice to meet ya Gatomon, it's always nice to have visitors." When Applejack finally let go, Gatomon felt very dizzy. Then Gatomon heard another southern accent, but saw the accent belonged to another butter colored pony, but with a red tail and mane with a bow, "Hey sis, who's that?" And pointed to her. "Applebloom, this is Fluttershy's new friend Gatomon." When Gatomon shook Applebloom's hoof, she was glad she didn't shake as hard as her sister did, "Hello Applebloom, a pleasure to meet you," And added, "And I'm glad you don't shake as hard as your sister."

Gatomon noticed that Applebloom had no cutie mark, "Hey Applebloom, why don't you have a cutie mark?" Applebloom seemed to get excited by that question, "I don't have one yet, but I've made a group called… THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS! A group that helps young fillies get their cutie marks!" Said Applebloom, at the top of her lungs. Gatomon put one claw in her ear, making sure she wasn't deaf. Pinkie started to talk, "Hey Applejack, want to come with us?" Applejack politely accepted and told Applebloom to handle her jobs. "Who are we going to next, Fluttershy?" Gatomon asked. Fluttershy gladly said yes. Gatomon soon fell asleep, until she was nudged awake.

"Hey Gatomon, wake up, we're almost there." Said Fluttershy. Gatomon mumbled a bit before opening her eyes. Gatomon wanted to stay awake earlier, but mysteriously felt tired and fell asleep. "Hmm? Why did you have to wake me? I was having such a good dream about Digifish leaping in my mouth." Gatomon licked her lips and and dreamily made a 'mmmm' sound. "Well don't you worry, you'll soon have a fancy gourmet fish meal!" Said Applejack. "Yeah, this is the Carousel Boutique."

Said Pinkie. Gatomon wondered who lived in the boutique. Gatomon was excited to go in until Applejack said, "Wait! Lets get this little critter washed up first." Even through Gatomon's complaining, they managed to clean her up all nice and shiny. "All right, lets get this critter in." They all went through the door, until they heard someone say, "This is the...worst… possible… THING!" Applejack seemed to have an annoyed face. "That pony is always whinin' about somethin'!" Gatomon was curious. Who was "That pony"? It sounded like she lost something important. Gatomon saw a white pony with a curly tail and mane, and seemed to be in distress. "Hey Rarity, what's wrong?"

Asked Pinkie Pie. Rarity shouted out, "I lost my purple diamond encrusted ribbon! I searched high, and low. Low and high! High and low!" Applejack had another annoyed face, this time more annoyed look, "You lost it again?! In a couple of seconds you're going to say-" But was interrupted by Rarity, "Oh, there it is. Isn't just the last place you look?" Applejack rolled her eyes and was about to walk out the door until Pinkie said, "Hey Rarity, want to meet our new friend!" Rarity looked over to them and saw Gatomon, "Now who is this? She is so adorable!" Gatomon introduced herself and Rarity introduced her to Opal, but Opal just hissed at Gatomon. "Uhh, nice to meet you too…" She then heard a squeaky like voice, "Hey Rarity! You didn't tell me we were having visitors!" And she saw another white pony with a purple and pink mane and tail. "Sweetie Belle! Don't be rude! We have a new guest." And gestured to Gatomon and the other ponies. Sweetie Belle greeted her, "Hello…" "Gatomon."

She corrected her, "Hello Gatomon." and Sweetie Belle shook her hoof with Gatomon's paw. At that moment Gatomons belly rumbled, "Oh sweetie are you hungry? I can make something for you." Rarity said, assuming that she was really hungry. "Oh yes, Do you have any fish?" She asked. Rarity said yes and started to cook immediately. In a few minutes Rarity brought cooked fish to her. Gatomon started to eat. With her belly full, Gatomon felt full. "Okay Rarity we have to go now." Rarity decided to come with them, much to Applejacks dismay. Then they started to walk to the next place.


	4. Alacorn meeting and Rainbow Blur

Gatomon was very excited to see where they were going, unaware that glowing eyes were watching them. The figure whispered to herself, "That digimon has a lot more light and love than I thought, unlike the other digimon I've captured. She will be very good in restoring my power."

The figure snickered to herself and flew off, unseen. Gatomon saw a giant tree where they were headed, 'Why are headed to that tree?' She then saw windows on the tree, realising someone must live there. "I'm glad Twilight still lives here, you know, becoming an alacorn and all." Said Flutters."Yeah, glad Twily refused to live in Canterlot with Celestia." Said Applejack 'They must really care for this Twilight character' thought Gatomon.

They got to the tree house and Pinkie knocked on the door, "Twilight, we want you to meet someone!" They heard something crashing and someone mumble "Stupid...wings…" and the door opened. Gatomon's eyes widened. A pony with wings and a horn!?She never seen a pony with those, but the rest seemed unsurprised. "Hey Twilight darling, how you doing?" Asked Rarity. They noticed she had bags under eyes, signing she was lacking sleep. "Oh just fine, just a little tired." Then she noticed Gatomon, "Is that a digimon with you?" Twilight asked.

The group seemed surprised, "How did you know what I was?" She asked. Twilight had a simple answer, "Well, along time ago, after Celestia became my tutor, she gave me a book entitled 'Digimon and the Digital World' I asked her what it was and she told me it was a book about another world far from here. That's when I saw your picture, entitled 'Gatomon'"

Gatomon thought it was cool to have a book here about digimon. "So what have you learned about my world?" She asked. Twilight said she learned a lot, but didn't want to explain (In fear of their brains exploding from too much knowlodge) "Well should we go to the last place then?" asked Applejack. Gatomon then heard a child-like voice, "Hey Twilight, where are you going?" And they all saw a dragon. A very small dragon. "Oh nothing, Spike. Just going out to run a few errands."

Answered Twilight. They all ran out to do 'errands'. Gatomon covered her eye 'cause she wanted to be surprised. After a few minutes, she felt like she was being lifted in the air. She peeked and saw she was in the air. "Ah! Where are we going Fluttershy?!" She asked, obviously in panic.

"Cloudsdale. That's where Rainbow dash should be." 'Who is 'Rainbow dash'?" She wondered. A blur then flew past them, and accidentally knocked Gatomon off Fluttershy. "Don't worry, I got you!" Said a mysterious voice, she felt like she was being lifted.

She finally opened her eyes and saw a rainbow maned pony carrying her back to Fluttershy. "Hey Fluttershy, who's this?" The mysterious pony, who Gatomon guessed to be Rainbow dash. "Dashie, this is Gatomon." Rainbow had a impressed face. "Nice to meet you, Gatomon. You've probably heard about the great Rainbow Dash, haven't you?"

She shook her head and said, "No, I'm just hearing about you." Rainbow made a mad face, that this thing didn't know about the great Rainbow Dash, the best flyer in all of Equestria. They quickly went back to the ground and Gatomon and Rainbow Dash became quick friends while having a conversation about how Rainbow got her cutie mark and the subject was changed to about the Digital world.

"What's the Digital world, Gatomon?" Gatomon said that the Digi-world was a great place, until it was taken over by a human who called himself the Digimon Emperor, and that he used these Dark ring and spirals to control champion and ultimate Digimon, and also these Control Spires that don't allow digimon to digivolve to the champion level.

"Oh that's awful!" Exclaimed Fluttershy. "That's okay. Let me tell you guys a secret." She motioned them closer and said, "I'm not really at the rookie level, but at the champion level." The gang was surprised. "Then how come you don't have one of them Dark rings on ya'?" Asked Applejack.

She said that she had a tail ring that kept the rings dark power away, until she lost it running from a Unimon. She also told them her power was decreased to Rookie level. "Well, who ever this 'Digimon emperor' is, he needs a buckin' in the face." Remarked Applejack.

Gatomon chuckled and thought, 'He really does'. Pinkie decided to get something to eat and Gatomon just had some cake from SCC, not realizing they were being watched, this time with some other figures. The other figures snickered, "Hehe, yes, she will be very good in restoring the power, my queen." They all flew off to somewhere unknown.


	5. What did Angel put in her food?

The next day the gang was walking through the streets when Gatomon starting humming something (What does the Fox say?)

They were having a lovely conversation, until Gatomon asked them what their adventures were like.

They told her about the crazy things they had to go through to make everything look like nothing had happened.

Gatomon knew just how they felt and told them about her adventures with her friends, but didn't tell them about Wizardmon and how he saved her, for she didn't want them to cry as hard as she did.

When she told them about a funny moment, Fluttershy didn't see a rock and when she tripped over, one of Gatomon's gloves fell off, showing the scars (if you know) Myotismon gave her.

Everyone gasped at the sight of the scar. Gatomon quickly put it back but it was too late.

"Gatomon, how did you get that horrible, gross, red scar?" Asked Pinkie.

She knew she had to tell them, how she got the scar and everything else. When they heard how she got the scar, Applejack said Myotismon should've got a bucking in the face.

She told them of how Wizardmon gave up his life to save her and Kari from Myotismon's Grisly Wing attack.

Rarity said that if she lost Sweetie Belle like that and know she can never return, she would be sad as Gatomon was.

Meanwhile, somewhere unknown, mysterious figures were gathering around their queen.

One said, "My Queen, that digimon you speak of light and love grows stronger every minute it spends with those ponies."

When he said 'those ponies', he said it with a hiss, like he had something against them.

Another asked when they were going to capture the Digimon and The Queen replied with, "We will capture her soon, but not yet. We will wait 2 more days, then capture her."

Some disagreed and some agreed with the plan. They went somewhere in the unknown place where the queen soon heard pleadings and screams, which pleased her very, very much.

Gatomon had fallen asleep at Fluttershy's and Fluttershys bunny didn't approve of this thing that was sleeping here.

So he devised a plan to make this thing behave its worse tomorrow.

The next day Gatomon woke up and smelled the unmistakable smell of fish and went into the kitchen and found a plate of fish and a note taped to it, 'Went out to get new food for animals, made your breakfast, take care of animals for me, especially Angel Bunny.' Signed Fluttershy.

Gatomon thought that was nice of her to make breakfast for her.

She picked up the fork and took a bite. It made her feel energized.

What she didn't notice was Angel was snickering thinking she was going to have hallutions in a hour or so, not before noticing he didn't put the right powder in!

Instead he put Energizer Powder! Gatomon would be running around, doing things really, really fast!

Gatomon felt like she should do the chores until she felt the need to do it super fast.

And that's was exactly what she did. She frightened the animals, but not as much as Angel Bunny.

"COME ON! I just want to give you this CARROT!" She said, screaming like a mad man.

When Fluttershy finally came home, she saw Gatomon on the floor, obviously worn out.

"Hmm, she must have fed the animals and got worn out." Fluttershy thought.

She put a blanket over her a gave her a good night kiss on the forehead and went to put the new feed away.

When she went into the kitchen and saw everything almost destroyed and Angel looking traumatized.

He showed her the packet and acted out everything that happened.

Fluttershy was a bit mad at him, but forgave him anyway for understanding why he did it.

"I understand Angel, but no more putting no more powder into Gatomon's food, she's our guest." And then she went to bed along with Angel Bunny, leaving Gatomon on the floor with dreams of fish.

She had a nightmare about being a fish herself and getting eaten, not seeing the glowing peering eyes through the window. "Yessssss." It whispered, and flew off into the night.


	6. Gatomon's party and bits

The next day, Gatomon felt like new again, though she was still tired.

She decided to take a morning jog with Rainbow Dash to get rid of the tiredness.

She took a slow walk to Ponyville to where she could see Cloudsdale.

She took a deep breath and yelled "RAINBOW DASH!"

But who answered instead was a pony with a fiery mane and a yellow coat.

"You lookin' for Rainbow?" The pony asked.

Gatomon nodded her head.

"Sorry kid, Rainbow is at Wonder Bolt Academy, training to be one of the Wonderbolts. Would you like to see her? The Academy hasn't rung the morning bell yet, but it will in 20 minutes."

Gatomon said yes and got carried to the academy, but first asked the mystery pony's name,

"It's Spitfire, uhh…" "Gatomon." "Gatomon."

They were soon at the dorms of WBA (Wonder Bolt Academy) and saw a room titled 'Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust'

"Who is Lightning Dust?" Gatomon asked.

"The students are put into training pairs. At first Lightning Dust was the leader of Rainbow Dash's group. But once Rainbow complained that Dust almost killed her friends in a training exercise, she almost quit WBA until I made her leader instead of Dust."

Gatomon learned another interesting fact about Rainbow.

Spitfire knocked the door and said, "Rainbow, someone is here to see you!"

Rainbow Dash opened the door and instantly got a happy face, "Hey Gatomon, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to take a jog with you Dashie." Rainbow asked if she could and Spitfire told her she could, but to be back in 10 minutes.

"Hey kid, can I show you a Sonic Rainboom?" Gatomon said yes and Rainbow quickly took off into the skies.

Rainbow felt once again the lovely sensation of doing a Sonic Rainboom. She loved the speed of of adrenaline that rushed through her veins, the burst of speed to do it.

Gatomon was surprised that Rainbow was going that fast, until Rainbow did the Sonic Rainboom, and that almost blew her away, literally.

"Was that awesome or what?" said Rainbow Dash, before noticing Gatomon. "Uhh, you okay?" She asked. Gatomon was alright.

Gatomon decided to get some food when she remembered she had no money.

She decided to help Applejack. She went to Sweet Apple Acres and saw Applebloom bucking a tree. Applebloom got a excited face when she saw Gatomon.

"Hey Gatomon! What're you doing here?" Gatomon explained that she was in need of money so she could get something to eat.

Applebloom understood, "Mah sis is in the apple orchards bucking Zap apples." Gatomon asked what a 'Zap Apple' was, and Applebloom explained that it was a special apple that appears once a year, then after five days they disappear from the trees.

Gatomon wanted to help, so she searched for the rainbow colored apples, and saw Applejack kicking rainbow apples in a bucket.

"Hey, Applejack!" Applejack must of been focused too much, because she missed a shot on a tree and kicked a bucket instead.

She looked to the left and saw Gatomon, "Oh! hey there, sugarcube! What are you doing here?" Gatomon quickly told the story of how she needed money.

Applejack asked her if she could buck a tree and Gatomon said she could try. She remembered the position Applejack was in, so she got on all fours and bucked the tree as hard as she could.

But with her lack of applebucking, the tree shook her. Applejack asked if she could climb the tree and shake the apples out.

Gatomon climbed the tree and shaked as hard as she could, but only one zap apple fell out. 'Grrr. I can shake these dumb Zap apples out of this tree, I know I can' Gatomon thought.

She then had an idea. It might be a dumb idea, but it was an idea. "Lightning Paw!" She called out, and all the apples fell out.

"Woah, what was that?" Asked Applejack. "That was my Lightning Paw, Applejack." answered Gatomon, after she jumped out the tree.

Applejack said that the Lightning Paw could be useful, and make Zap apple bucking much faster and easier.

Gatomon started to Lightning Paw all the trees, until there was no more Zap apples on the trees.

Applebloom then saw what happened, "Wow Gatomon! You took down all those Zap apples by yourself! And now there will be enough Zap apples for all of Ponyville!"

Applejack gave her 20 bits and gave her a free Zap apple sample.

Gatomon was very grateful and decided to save for later.

She thought she didn't have enough money, so she went to Carousel Boutique to see if Rarity needed help.

She knocked on the door and Rarity came out, "Oh, good morning darling, what do you need?"

Gatomon asked if she could help Rarity with anything, and Rarity said that she had to get a big order ready by the day after tomorrow.

Sweetie Belle then came in, "Rarity! You said I could help!"

Rarity decided that they could both help.

**2 hours later…**

"Well, it took a couple of hours, but we finished the dresses." Rarity said.

There was a few complications.

Gatomon's claws were too big, so she accidently ripped some cloths while making the dresses.

Because Sweetie Belle couldn't use her magic, she knocked over some things that ripped the dresses Rarity worked on.

But Rarity was relieved that they finally finished.

Rarity gave Gatomon her bits: 10 bits.

Gatomon now decided she should try to get the goal of 100 bits, so she went to Twilights house and knocked on the door.

Spike answered the door and said, "Hey, are you that digimon Twilight keeps talking about?"

Gatomon asked if Twilight was home and Spike said, "Yeah, I was helping her rearrange the books."

Twilight came to the door and Gatomon asked if she could help with rearrange the books, and Twilight happily said yes and also said, "With me turning in a Alacorn, Owlowiscious going on to interact with female owls, and me ordering more books to read, it makes rearranging much harder, so I would very like your help, Gatomon."

Twilight had help Gatomon put the books in the right place.

It took a few hours, but they all put the books in the right place.

Twilight gave Gatomon 30 bits, a bag and 4 series of books containing 6 books each, "I want you to have these books. They're very exciting books I got from the human world. The first series is about a cat who joins a clan of cats that have to fight almost everyday." Twilight explained.

"They sure do sound interesting." Gatomon said, putting them in the new bag.

Gatomon went to SCC to see if Pinkie needed help with something.

When she got there, Pinkie Pie immediately greeted her and said she was going to throw her a party.

Gatomon asked if she could help, and Pinkie pondered, "Well… it would be weird if you're setting up your own party, but… okay!"

Gatomon helped with making the cake, setting up decorations, and handing the invitations out to everypony.

Soon, at exactly 12:00, everypony they invited came, and had a good time by dancing, some having delight conversations.

"Hey, Pinkie Pie! This is the greatest party ever thrown for me!" Gatomon said, obviously pleased with the party.

Pinkie gave her 40 bits.

Gatomon reached her goal of 100 bits, and she was very happy.

But she didn't notice the glowing eyes behind the window. The eyes glowed, and Gatomon felt a sudden pain in her chest, and collapsed on the floor.

"Gatomon!" The Mane 6 yelled all together. The party suddenly ended. "Gatomon! Gatomon, are you okay?!" Fluttershy asked. "She's still breathing! Quick! Get a…"

But Gatomon didn't hear what Twilight said, for she already passed out.

* * *

Gatomon suddenly awoke, "Hmm? Where am I?" She saw she was somewhere dark, scary, and lonely.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Gatomon asked, knowing nobody was there.

"Gatomon…" A voice suddenly said. "Wizardmon? Wizardmon! Where are you!?" Gatomon cried out.

"Gatomon." The voice said again. "Wizardmon, where are you?!" Gatomon cried out again, with tears in her eyes now.

"Gatomon, beware of pony with holes in her hooves and the wings of bugs." The voice said.

"Huh? Holes in hooves and the wings of bugs? What do you mean, Wizardmon?" Gatomon asked.

She then saw a light, thinking it might lead her somewhere.

* * *

"Uh!" Gatomon gasped.

She saw she was in a hospital bed, her gloves on a bed stand, her scar covered in bandages, a Zap apple, a few books Twilight gave her, and some cake.

She then heard a quiet conversation, "Can we please see her?" "No! You can't see her until she's awake!"

Gatomon heard some pony yell, guessing it was a nurse.

"Fluttershy? Pinkie Pie?" Gatomon said, wanting her friends to see her.

"Gatomon!" She heard them say, and they barged in her room.

"Gatomon, we're so glad you're okay!" Fluttershy said, with tears of joy streaming down her face.

"How long was I out?" Gatomon asked. Applejack said she was out for 5 hours.

Pinkie said she brought some cake from the party.

Gatomon wanted to tell them about Wizardmon's warning, but kept her mouth quiet.

Soon the nurses released Gatomon from the hospital.

Gatomon decided to spend the night at Twilight's house, reading the books she gave her.

They were indeed very interesting books-she already got to the second series-until Twilight turned off the lights.

"Wait! Turn the lights back on! I need to know what happens next!" Gatomon said.

Twilight released some of the magic from her horn, creating a light for Gatomon.

Gatomon read for as long as she could read no more and fell asleep.

_'I sure had an eventful day today. I hope Kari will find me soon so I can tell her.'_ Gatomon thought to herself, right before going to sleep.

There was eyes shining behind the window, "Gr. My foolishness almost cost the plan." The owner of the glowing eyes said.

She flew off to her hive, wanting to see the progress her minions had made.


End file.
